This crazy fake love
by Nostacholy
Summary: In a world where there are only men, Generation of Miracles are hot guys yet still single, a protective hitman lurks in the shadow, a whimsical fiancé can only mean chaotic mess, yakuza and gangsters are glaring daggers at their rival, two boys who, with no chemistry, are forced to date each other are the string connecting everything. What a crazy world! AoKaga ?Kuro
1. Interlude to craziness

**Greeting everyone!**

**I'm back with a new story \(o v o)/ and guess what, it's AoKaga story. I'm sure that everyone must be surprised but to be honest, AoKaga is my favorite OTP at the moment. That shipping is just too CUTE! Really! I just love the dynamic unlikely chemistry between them and if we can get past their rough appearance, their romance is one of the most fluffiest ones I've ever read. And so, I was tempted to write a story about them. **

**Anyway, without further ado, may I present to you my 3rd fiction **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket for it belongs to Fujimaka Tadatoshi.**

**Enjoy the story. R&R, plz!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>**: Interlude to craziness**

This is a crazy story.

.

.

.

Actually, it's not really crazy if you turn a blind eye to many things.

In 21XX, humans encounter a special kind of disease, which strikes only women. From that point on, woman's population gradually decreases.

In 22XX, humanity's last woman dies, leaving behind a society filled with only men.

However, things is not as worse as one may assume. Later that year, scientists have found a way for men to have children without the help of woman. In the process, one sperm will be reprogrammed to act as egg, which is then fertilized in-vitro by another sperm to create the fetus. The baby will be raised in an artificially environment that resembles the womb and after 9 months, the baby is "born". This shocking discovery of a technique changes humans' fate and future completely because now two men can have children with each other without relying on another woman. People hope that with this discovery, the world will then regain the female population.

Nevertheless, one problem arises with this technique. Due to various genetic problem, only Y chromosome can be combined with the engineered egg, thus allowing only male child to be born. And so, gone is mankind's last hope.

The very next year, Earth's president issues one very important policy that changes people's way of life dramatically.

The society is divided into two major groups: _alpha_ and _omega_. Alpha is the term used for men who have dominant nature, as opposed to Omega, the submissive ones. In other words, Alpha is _seme_ while Omega is _uke_. Technically, it's a BL society.

And our love story is told in this crazy society.

-o0o-

"_I'm gonna keep this key."_

"_Then I'll keep the map."_

"_Once we've met again, we'll go to that place and open the chest together. Then let's get married."_

"_Uhm. It's a promise."_

"_A promise."_

_Two boys made a pinky swear under the ever vigilant watch of the moon and thousands of stars in the beautiful night sky. A comet painted a long shiny stroke on the deep dark canvas, witnessing the moment two boys entwined their fate together through a single vow that would last for eternity._

-o0o-

In a spacious room, one teenager was getting dressed in front of the mirror. He put on his white coat, adjusted his tie and checked himself one more time in the mirror. Satisfied with his appearance, the boy grabbed the bag on a nearby chair and made his way out of his room.

The boy's name was Aomine Daiki, a 15 year-old Alpha male, who was currently in first year at Teiko High School. He passed the long corridor that led to the kitchen, where he would be having his breakfast soon. On the way, he passed a mirror hung on the way and couldn't resist the urge to have one more glimpse of his looks. Short raven-blue hair parted on the side complimented well with his midnight blue eyes. His tanned skin was definitely considered exotic in Japan, where most people would have fair skin, but it didn't stop him from looking attractive. He flashed a grin, which revealed a full set of shiny white teeth, to his reflection in the mirror. Once done with admiring his appearance, he dashed to the kitchen in order to have his breakfast soon or else he would be late for school. And that was the last thing he wanted to face to begin a day.

Arriving at the destination, Aomine could hear loud sound of shouting and yelling beyond the door. The bluenette heaped out a sigh and gathered his strength to slam the door open.

"Oi, you dumbass, shut the fuck up! This is morning, you know!", Aomine yelled as loud as he could.

All faces present in the room turned around to look at the teenagers with fiery fierceness in their eyes as if Aomine was their greatest enemy. Their scariness was greatly enhanced by scars and bandages on their bodies. All men stood up at once, directing their deadly gaze towards the one standing at the door. And…

"**Good morning, Bocchan!"**, came the loud whole-hearted morning greeting.

Instantly, the deadly strained atmosphere was replaced by the friendly cheerful one. Men were laughing, merrily chatting and devouring their breakfast with no reservation.

Aomine Daiki was the young master of Toou Gumi, an influential famous yakuza clan in Japan, who would inherit his family's business as the third generation. Raised in such family, from the young age, he had learned how to fight with his fists and sword to defend himself, the family etiquettes and also, potential enemies of his family.

Aomine walked to his table, sat down and the chef quickly put his breakfast down on the table. The bluenette eyed his meal disinterestedly and then, turned his gaze towards his clan members. The same things happened every day. Some were trying to eat their breakfast without having their food stolen by others; some were engaging into fistfights to determine who was the manliest (Aomine snorted, he was obviously the manliest one here); some were snoozing on their plates of food due to working (fighting) overtime Yup, just same old things.

"_Just when will my life become more exciting?" _

-o0o-

_**Meanwhile, in a huge mansion**_

A young teenager were checking his bag's content for the third time to see if anything was missing. Having made sure he had got everything, he proceeded to check his looks in the mirror. Fiery red hair with dark brown tips matching his blood red eyes, healthy sun-kissed skin glowed in the sun ray pouring into the room through the window. Split eyebrows, his most distinctive feature, served to make his looks fiercer and manlier. Smiling contentedly, he adjusted the tie once more, dusted the imaginary dust off his shoulder and straightened his posture. He looked just perfect, the teen thought.

"Taiga, have you finished changing yet? Breakfast is getting cold", a voice called from outside of his room.

"Coming, dad."

However, hardly had the redhead come out the room when he remembered he still missed one thing, a very important item. He dashed quickly to the drawer and picked up one thing at the top. It was a plain red bandana. The teenager hurriedly draped the scarf around his neck in the way that resembled cowboy neckerchief but two ends were placed near his left shoulder.

"Taiga. Breakfast is not gonna eat themselves."

"Coming, dad."

With that, the redhead hurriedly left the room, dashing downstairs to have his meal to begin a day.

-o0o-

A 15-meter black limousine made its stop at the entrance of Teiko High school. Stepping out of the luxurious car was Aomine, the young master of Toou yakuza clan, basked in his usual glory of a dark tall handsome man. It would, however, come as no surprise that others would swoon at the mere sight if it hadn't been for one tiny problem. Yep, tiny.

"Make way for our Bocchan", Wakamatsu, a tall blond man announced loudly. Students quickly ran away from the scene.

"Yeah, right. Bocchan is coming through."

"You got problem with our Bocchan, huh?"

"Have a great day today, Bocchan!", Sakurai said to Aomine.

Indeed. A tiny problem.

Students at his school were all well-aware of his family background as yakuza; therefore, most of them didn't dare approaching him, let alone making friends with him. The number of friends he had could be counted on two hands and all of them were from basketball club. How lame! Though some omegas still came and confessed to him, they, after meeting his family and listening to their dramatic speech of how lucky that beta was to fall in love with Aomine , ran away the very next day. And so, for 15 years, he still hadn't engaged into any romantic relationship with anyone…yet.

So lost in his own desperate thought, Aomine didn't realize his clan's second-in-command, Imayoshi Shouchi, had approached him.

"Bocchan, we have been encountering some unknown gangsters in this district. We still haven't figured out their motive yet but it can't be anything good, so please be careful from now on", the glassed black-haired man advised Aomine, concern clearly laced in his voice.

"Yeah yeah", Aomine lazily picked his ears, "Can I go now? I'm gonna be late for my class".

After saying that, the bluenette walked away from his clan members, heading towards school's main building. Aomine couldn't care less about what the other just said. He didn't need Imayoshi to warn him of any impending danger because he was, after all, perfectly capable of defending himself from most attacks, bar gunshots, due to his gifted agility and flexibility. As the heir of one of the most prestigious yakuza clans, Aomine, from the young age, constantly found himself in some nasty situations with other rival clans that either wanted to eliminate him or too him for some hefty ransom. With skills and knowledge honed since he was young and unexpected-but-totally-welcome luck, he always managed to get away unscathed or with little injuries.

Now, let's get back to the subject of Aomine's friend. One peculiar yet interesting fact about their looks that nobody failed to notice was that they, just like Aomine, possessed very eye-catching, possibly to the point of extreme, hair and eye colour that, all too coincidentally, matched their surnames. However, aside from that, all of them, including Aomine, were very famous around Teiko school and probably many other school: in the high school basketball, they were known as "Generation of Miracle", five players who were extraordinarily gifted and unrivaled to anyone in basketball. Plus with their above average appearance, they were among the most sought single guys in Teiko. Nevertheless, up til now, all of them still hadn't found anyone that reached their standards.

"Aominecchi".

Aomine turned around and saw his friend, Kise Ryota, running towards him. Kise was also a part of the Generation of Miracle. He could be described as an annoying chirpy motor-mouthed yet handsome blond who happened to be a famous model that was featured in many magazine. He was a great guy to hang out with but sometimes Aomine thought he was better off without the blond due to his excessive annoyance.

"Yo, Aominecchi. Flashy entrance as always. People keep looking at you."

"Like I care. People's opinion doesn't matter to me", the blue-haired teenager let out a loud yawn.

"Many omegas look at you, you know. Why don't you give them a chance? Who knows, maybe you will find your match!", Kise said while giving a quick blink to his fanboys, who then promptly fainted to the ground.

"Like I care", Aomine said boringly, "They would have a chance if they looked a bit like Rai-chan."

Rai-chan was Aomine's favorite gravure model whose magazine the tanned teen usually bought. Unlike most omegas, the model had a large hard muscled body with nice proportion that was considered golden-ratio by many. How Aomine loved to gaze and marvel at those abs and bicep! Most omegas nowadays were pretty much the same, in Aomine's opinion, with feminine features: cute, innocent, small body, pale skin, big round eyes… However, in recent years, there had been a major shift in beauty concept and preference: people were getting more and more interested in omegas with manly tough features. And Aomine totally approved of that change. However, sights of such omegas were still very rare, which made them even more attractive and appealing.

"Really, Aominecchi! If you keep acting that way, you will end up forever alone-ssu!", Kise sighed, "Let's hurry up. Only 5 minutes left before the bell rings."

-o0o-

_**Outside the school wall, about 100 meters from Aomine's location**_

"Shit, shit, shit!"

One red-haired teen was running as fast as his legs could carry him while shouting excuses to people he bumped into.

"I should have taken Hyuga's offer for a ride. Thanks to that stupid dog, I got lost on the first day to school."

The teenager checked his watch. _"Shit! Only 5 more minutes left and I still have to find the teacher longue in the school. Can I make it?"_

As soon as the guy turned around the corner, the tall white-brick wall came into sight. Noticing his school's wall, the redhead picked up his speed, performing a tumbling jump. Quick as lightning, the teen used the inertia acquired through fast tumbling to make a high jump into the air, leaping his body across the wall. His two hands quickly landing at the top of the wall, the teenager used all his strength to make another tumble, directing his legs towards the ground for a safe landing. Things would have gone that way if there hadn't been something-or someone in this case- on the ground.

"_**Aominecchi, look out!" **_

Upon hearing that warning, the redhead realized that there was someone in his way, but it was too late.

_**BAM **_

"Ow…ow..ouch", the red-haired teenager grunted while massaging his aching butt. That was when he realized that he had landed on another person. And that unfortunate person happened to be Aomine.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry", the redhead apologized frantically and quickly stood up to make space for Aomine, "I didn't mean to land on you. I thought there was nothing on the schoolyard when I made that jump".

The teenager hastily fumbled out a bag of cookie out of his bag and lay it next to the still dizzy Aomine. "You can have these cookies as my apology. I gotta go now. Sorry!"

With that, the redhead took off, leaving a dumb-founded Kise and an unconscious Aomine with his face planted on the dirt.

"Oh my, now that what I call a jump", Kise complimented sing-songly. "I forgot! Aominecchi, are you alright-ssu?"

The bluenette still didn't move.

"Aomine…"

"**GYAAAAA!"**

Aomine stood up and shouted at the top of his lung with a very pissed expression. Kise couldn't help but fall to the ground, shocked by the sheer volume of his friend's voice.

"**That fucking asshole! I'm gonna kill him! How dare he landed on me! If I ever meet him again, he is so DEAAD. " **

The blond could only sighed at the bluenette's declaration!

-o0o-

"Good morning, everyone!"

Kise's cheerful greeting immediately gained attention from 4 other guys with unique hair color in the class, who were currently gathering around to chat about their weekend.

"Morning, Ki-chan", a pink-haired boy greeted back with an equally bright smile.

A green-haired teenager wearing glasses looked up from the book he was reading, pushing up his glasses haughtily. A tall violet-haired guy nodded to acknowledge Kise's presence.

"Good morning, Ryouta, Daiki", a red-haired boy with heterochromatic eyes said, looking critical at two teens who just arrived.

Aomine dragged his feet lazily to his table, making a reluctant grunt as response to the redhead's greeting. That was when the others noticed his presence.

"Dai-chan, what's happened to your face? Did you get into a fight?", the pink-haired guy quickly noticed Aomine's dirty face with a not-so-pretty bruise on his nose.

"Shut up, Satsuke! I don't want to talk about it now!", Aomine replied curtly, tossing his bag onto the table.

Sensing it would become a good talking topic, Kise wasted no time to initiate the talk, "Don't worry, Momoicchi, Aominecchi just got landed on".

"Landed on? What do you mean by that?", Momoi asked curiously.

"Here's the story", Kise started telling enthusiastically, earning attention from 4 other guys, "Aominecchi and I were walking to the main building, talking some random stuffs when suddenly, a guy jumped over the wall, yes, _the wall, _and Aominecchi was too shocked to dodge in time. And so, that guy had made his land on Aominecchi's back, pushing Aominecchi's face onto the ground, and thus, the bruise."

"That is impossible. Our school wall is more than 2 meters high. How can a person jump over _tha_t?", the green-haired boy named Midorima snorted, expressing his disbelief over Kise's story.

"But it's the truth. I saw it with my own eyes. That boy jumped over the wall as if he was flying. At that time, I even thought an angel just descended from the sky."

"Angel my ass! More like a fucking devil!", Aomine butted in rudely, irritated by Kise's overimaginative description.

"Daiki, watch your words", the redhead named Akashi sent a quick glare to Aomine, who internally gulped nervously.

"If I wasn't mistaken, then that boy was an omega. There was the omega symbol near Teiko emblem. I wonder if I'm right", Kise wondered out loud, his face scrunching up in thinking.

"Omega or not, I'm gonna kill him once I see him again", Aomine gritted his teeth frustratedly, still annoyed by the fact that he had been used as a landing board by someone else, and an omega no less.

"Dai-chan, should I remind you that school rule forbids an Alpha from hurting another Omega. You might get expelled for doing that. And if I remember correctly, your clan does include that rule in the business code", Momoi scolded sternly while gently putting a band-aid on Aomine's nose.

"Ouch… damn that stupid rule", Aomine grunted annoyedly.

At that moment, Aomine's homeroom teacher, Harasawa-sensei, walked in, prompting the students to end their chatter.

"Okay, class. Get back to your seat", the teacher spoke with clear voice, "Starting from today, our class's gonna have a new transfer student. You can come in now, Kagami-san."

"Yes, sir."

Normally, Aomine wasn't the one to care about teacher's announcement during homeroom period unless it had something beneficial to him, such as Rai-chan transferring to his class (like that could ever happen). However, today, by some bizarre twist of fate, also at the horrifying expense of his sanity, he actually peeked up from his table to catch a glimpse of the new student.

Coming into class with head held high in confidence, the transfer student turned to face the class with a bright grin that could light up the whole room. Hands clapped behind his back, he cocked his head to one side, making the red scarf sway a bit.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Kagami Taiga. Nice to meet you all. I come from Texas, America", Kagami introduced himself cheerily while maintaining his warm smile on his face, "I'm a half Japanese on my dad's side and half America on my mom's, but I'm capable of speaking and understanding Japanese. Please take care of me". The redhead bowed slightly at the end of his introduction.

And the class was in an uproar.

"WOAAA! WHAT A CUTE OMEGA!"

"LOOK AT HIS BODY! NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL HOT!"

"HE LOOKS SO COOL! I WANT THAT BANDANA"

The students in the class quickly turned on their chatting switch, talking to each other about what a catch the new student was. Alpha males were ogling, marveling and drooling at the redhead due to his out-of-ordinary sexy looks for an omega. Omega males were also admiring at the teen's fierceness, manliness and cuteness, all of which had manage to blend very well. By some miracle, the Generation of Miracle (how ironic) also included themselves in the chatting and commenting.

"_He's half America. Things will get interesting from now on"_, Akashi mused.

"_Uhm, he has split eyebrows. Cute… Kinda remind me of bunny apples… Hungry",_ the violet-haired teen named Murasakibara thought, his hand automatically fumbling a bag of snack out the desk drawer.

"Woa, for an omega, he sure has nice body. And cute!", Momoi whistled.

"I must admit, his looks are good… for an omega", Midorima pushed up his glasses.

"_Is it me or does he look kinda familiar?"_, Kise wondered. Oh, the wonder that was called Kise's memory!

"…..". Aomine was speechless.

"OK, class, calm down", Harasawa-sensei raised both hands, signaling the students to stop talking, "Kagami-san, for the time being, you can sit at the back of the class."

"Okay", Kagami nodded and proceeded to move to his seat.

When the redhead got closer to his seat, his crimson eyes met Aomine's blue ones, and by some unknown force, both boys recognized each other immediately.

"**AHHHH!". **

Their loud yelling jolted everyone, and all eyes, at once, were directed at the two tall teens**. **

"You're the one I…", Kagami said surprisedly, recognizing Aomine was the one he landed on just a few minutes ago.

"**Barbaric omega"**, Aomine shouted disgustedly, pointing his finger rudely at Kagami's face.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**What the hell! How dare you call me barbaric!"**

"**What's wrong with that! You fucking landed on me!"**

"**That? I already apologized to you, you know!"**

"**You call that an apology!"**

"**Hey, I even gave you my cookies! And that isn't enough?"**

"**Fuck your cookies! All I knew was that you landed on me and injured my pretty Alpha face."**

"**If you call yourself an Alpha, then why don't you let this pass and accept it like a true Alpha! Fine, I apologize to you again so just goddamn forgive me already."**

"**Shut your fucking mouth!"**

"**You're the one who should shut the fuck up, you wimp!"**

"**Shut up, you…. you ugly PIG!" **

_Snap. _Kagami's final restraint cracked.

"**Who's an ugly PIG?"**

**BAM!**

Kagami swung his fist and delivered a strong uppercut to Aomine's jaw, sending the bluenette off from his seat.

At that moment, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Aomine's body flew up like a leaf being blown in the wind. Students were so shocked that their eyes and mouths were wide open as if to attract flies. Generation of Miracle were also lost in their own land of pure astonishment. Akashi clapped his hands while mumbling something like: "What an uppercut!". Even Kagami, the one who struck Aomine, were also surprised at his own action.

-o0o-

"I'm saying this one more time: JUST FORGIVE ME AND THIS WHOLE FIASCO CAN END". Kagami punched the wall behind Aomine, stressing every word to emphasize his meaning.

Aomine and Kagami were currently standing outside of their classroom, with Aomine being pushed to the wall and Kagami having his fist dangerously close to the tanned teen's face. Harasawa-sensei had decided that both teenagers needed to go outside to settle their brawl so as not to disturb other students, but they could have only 5 minutes to do so. However, things didn't go as smoothly as the teacher expected. Being an impatient hot-headed person, hardly had Kagami stepped out of the class when he roughly pushed Aomine to the nearest wall to deliver his message.

"With that kind of apology, you can go and fuck yourself. There's no way I'm gonna forgive you!", Aomine yelled back with the same volume, not wanting to be threatened by Kagami.

"Damn it", the Kagami groaned in frustration, "First day of high school and it has to be THIS WAY!"

Aomine simply tsked at the redhead's outburst, which then received a burning hateful death glare from Kagami that made the tanned shiver a bit. If looks could kill, Aomine would have already been a pile of ash on the ground by now.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!", the dual-haired teen spat fire at the other, "Today was supposed to be my grand debut into my glorious high school days and you completely ruined it."

To say that Kagami was pissed was the biggest understatement of the century; in fact, the redhead was mad, livid, infuriated. To prepare for today's introduction, the teen had gone through all the trouble making notes of what he was gonna say in front of class and memorizing them until the note wore out; he even practiced speaking in front of the mirror to make adjustments to his facial expression and posture. All that was to make a good first impression on his new classmates so that the redhead could get along well with them. However, all of his effort had gone to waste due to a certain wimpy ganguro who dared call himself an Alpha yet couldn't handle a single knee from Kagami.

"My first impression was all ruined because of YOU", Kagami stressed strongly at "you" while pointing at Aomine, who retaliated by making an obscene gesture with his middle finger, "Now people will think I'm some kind violent barbaric Omega."

"You already are a barbarian so just live with it, you loser!", Aomine smirked.

"YOU…YOU…WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LOSER?"

"OF COURSE IT'S YOU. WHO DO YOU THINK I'M TALKING ABOUT? WOA, YOU'RE NOT ONLY A LOSER BUT ALSO A MORON!"

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!"

Kagami balled his fist tightly, preparing to launch another uppercut at Aomine that certainly promised something very unpleasant if the punch ever hit its target. The bluenette, seeing the other about to hit him, quickly got into defense posture, bracing himself for the upcoming attack. Two tall guys locked themselves in an intense staring match, their fighting spirit clashing each other, none willing to yield.

_SLAP!_

_SLAP! _

Two slapping sounds echoed in the hall. Two teens were hugging the back of their heads. One teacher was crossing his arms to his chest, clipboard that was used to hit two teens in one hand, looking unimpressed at his two students who were currently too busy whining for their head.

"I told you two to go out here to settle your fight, not to compete who yell the loudest and get into another fight!", Harasawa scolded sternly.

"But sensei, this guy started first", Kagami whined as if he were a 5 year old child, "I apologized to him but that jerk still didn't forgive me."

"Screw you fucking apology! I'll never forget this for the rest of my life." Aomine retorted back, not caring he was using swear words in front of the teacher.

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!", Harasawa-sensei, unable to put up with this, decided to join in the shouting competition, successfully capturing their attention, "I have given you two boys a chance to settle this peacefully but you two not only didn't use this but also disturbed other classes with your yelling. If that's the case then…"

.

.

.

Two tables next to each other. And two teens were forced to sit on them.

"From now on, you two will sit next to each other."

Kagami and Aomine could only stare at each other in horror.

"Don't you dare come close to me. I don't want to catch your wimpy germ", Kagami snarled disdainfully at his table neighbor.

"Wouldn't dream of that, so shut up you pig".

And Aomine received a punch to his cheek.

"_See! That bastard is a barbaric omega_!", Aomine thought while rubbing his sore cheek.

-o0o-

"Aominecchi, are you okay?", Kise asked concernedly.

It was recess at the moment. Aomine was currently sprawling lazily on the table, mumbling something like "What a bad-haired day!" or "That pig!". Fortunately for the tanned teen, Kagami, who the tanned boy was referring to as a pig, had decided to go out to explore the school after the bell chimed or else, the bluenette would definitely receive either a punch to his cheek or an uppercut to his jaw.

"How do you think I am? Of course, I'm not OK. Why do you think I'm OK? How can I be OK?", Aomine hissed his answer through his gritted teeth.

"Come on, Aominecchi. He already said sorry to you when he kneed you in the schoolyard". Kise said and was immediately greeted by a death glare from the tanned teen. "Ah, I almost forgot. Kagamicchi did leave you his cookies. At that time, you were too angry to pick them up, so I kept them for you."

Aomine saw the blond taking out a small bag of cookies and putting it on his table. The brown cookies looked temptingly delicious but the bluenette quickly flushed the thought into the depth of the black hole called his brain. There was no way that violent barbarian could make something edible, let alone delicious. Probably taste like Satsuke's cooking, Aomine shivered at the mere thought..

"You can have it if you want", Aomine waved dismissively at Kise.

"Are you sure?"

"Never so sure in my life. In fact, I don't give a damn if you throw it into the toilet."

"Okay, then. Itadakimasu"

Kise opened the bag, took out one cookie and munched it.

"Hmmm… Delicious", the blond's eyes shone with sparkles, "Aominecchi, you gotta try this. It's totally yummy."

"No way. It may be delicious to you but it probably tastes like shit to me", Aomine stubbornly refused to touch Kagami's cookies.

"Oh well, I'm gonna share this with the others." Kise shrugged. "Hey, everyone, you gotta try these. It's yummy."

Kise ran to his friends, who were gathering around Akashi's table and shared Kagami's snack with them. Like Kise, those guys also took delight in the cookies, giving praises to the one who baked them. When Kise said that Kagami was the one who made the cookies, the group couldn't help but be taken by surprise that a tall muscular guy with rather rough features like Kagami could actually cook and produce such delicious delicacy. Murasakibara, a glutton who had a big sweet tooth, happily munched the rest of the cookies and decided to seek Kagami for more. Back to Aomine, who decided to while away the time sulking grumpily at his table, couldn't help but feel pissed. Pissed that a violent barbarian could actually make something edible and delicious. Pissed that his friends praised the other. But most of all, pissed at why he couldn't get that stupid redhead out of his mind.

-o0o-

"That violent asshole, just you wait, one day I'll get back at you for this."

It had been 5 days since Kagami's transfer and now it was Friday, the last day of the week that he had to tolerate with the bastard. Within the week, the tanned teen had been making "good friends" with various hard objects ranging from the steel pencil case to the steel barrel. What had he done to be treated like that? One time in P.E class, after seeing Kagami's swinging performance with the high bar- guys were swooning how flexible and fearless the redhead was- and Kise's whistle of how amazing Kagamicchi was, Aomine decided to join in the comment session by saying that "Looks more like a pig being roasted on the bar" and the next second, he was kissing a container thrown by none other than Kagami (where did the barbarian get that container was still a mystery to Aomine). Another time at lunch break, seeing the monstrous amount of food that Kagami had for his meal, Aomine accidentally blurted out that Kagami ate like a pig and the next thing he knew was a hot Chinese rice bowl being hurled at his face (again, where the moron got the bowl from remained a mystery). And one time, Kise was making a lame joke about why a pig didn't cross the road (the lame answer was that the pig wasn't being cooked) and Aomine immediately made "friends" with a pig statue (the tanned teen gave up on figuring how the omega could store so many big things).

At the moment, Aomine was making his way back to his house after a long day of listening to nonsense things and being hit by Kagami; the tanned teen couldn't ask for anything more than a peaceful weekend, sprawling lazily on the floor while looking through Rai-chan's photobooks.

Upon arriving at the house's entrance, he was immediately greeted by his father who signaled him to follow him to the main room. Obediently complying with his father's wish, the tanned teen quietly followed his father with the thought that if he listened to his old man, he would at least have a peaceful weekend to himself.

"Daiki, I have something important to tell you", Aomine's father turned to his son with a grim expression, "It's time you start acting like a true young master and take on responsibility of our clan."

"Care to explain more, old man."

"I believe you have heard about the appearance of some unknown gangsters in our territory, right? It seems likely an all-out war will happen between our gang and those guys."

"What the fuck? Seriously old man?"

"Do you think I can joke about something this serious? However, what I'm afraid is that if this war does happen, neither sides will escape any loss and mortality."

At this point, Aomine's demeanor changed from uninterested to serious. Despite his uncaring looks, the tanned teen actually cared a great deal about his family, those who he had spent 15 years living with. Even if they were not related by blood, Aomine had always considered them brothers and in return, despite their arguments over trivial things, they had always been nice to the teen; therefore, he couldn't turn a blind eye to such imminent threat that could take away those who was important to him.

"Old man, can I do something to stop this?", Aomine, for the first time of his life, asked urgently, desperate to know if he would be of any help to the family.

"Oh, don't worry, young man. There is one way to stop this", the older man said, a devilish glint flashing in his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Fortunately, I happen to be a good friend with their boss. According to my information network, he also has a son who is about your age. So, Daiki, this is where you come in."

Aomine's father turned around to face his son directly and the bomb was dropped.

"You will start dating with him."

"Huh?" was Aomine's surprised answer. The tan teen's brain gear started to rotate to process the information, finding why him dating another guy would prevent the upcoming disaster.

"It's simple. If you and he date, people of both sides would never dare fighting each other, right? It's a foolproof plan. So what do you say? Will you do it? If you want, you can fake it."

The tanned teen stood there in silence, contemplating what his father just said. It was true; if both heirs were dating each other, the gangs would cease all their fighting for the sake of their young masters' romance. Aomine also had no qualms about dating things; it seemed like his father didn't expect him to get serious with that guy so what could hurt him if he agreed to the plan? Probably nothing…

"Ok, I'll do it. So who is the guy I'm supposed to be dating with?" Aomine asked, hoping that the other heir wouldn't turn out to be some nerdy freak or some intolerable dick.

"Don't worry. If I'm correct, then he's exactly your type", the old man smirked at Aomine's eager expression.

"Okay, come on in."

"_What! They're already here! Is it like pop said? That guy also has a body like Rai-chan. Oh wait, could it be Rai-chan?"_. Aomine suddenly feel butterflies in his stomach.

"But daddy, this is too sudden. How can you expect me to date someone whose face I don't even know?", a voice spoke behind the curtain.

"_Huh! That voice…" _

"So Daiki, allow me to introduce you to your boyfriend", the man pulled the curtain, revealing to Aomine two people standing behind it.

"But I'm not ready yet."

Red met blue. Two shocking electric flow coursed through two boys as they laid their eyes on each other.

Two teens couldn't only gape in horror as they recognized who their partners were.

The other guy who Aomine was supposed to date with turned out to be none other than his worst nightmare, the one he regarded as the ugliest pig in the world, Kagami Taiga.

Aparently, the feeling was mutual. Kagami couldn't bring himself to believe that he was gonna date with the wimpy sissy king-of-the-jerks ganguro called Aomine Daiki.

And two teens' father just had to choose moment to drop an even bigger bomb onto their poor sons.

"By the way, you two will be dating for 3 years."

Aomine and Kagami slowly turned their head to face each other with the same horrified expression as if the grim reaper was gonna swing the death sickle through them.

That day just witnessed the birth of the most unmatched couple. That day, two people with absolutely no chemistry started dating.

It was also that very moment that marked the end of Aomine and Kagami's peaceful high school days. And the door to many unforetold crazy chaotic days for both teens were slammed open.

And our crazy story began from here.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea what got into my mind when I wrote this. At first, I considered writing M-pregnancy but then, I changed my mind... <strong>

**Oh, I did use one manga as inspiration for the plot. Can anyone guess what that manga is ;)? No, it's not Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Until next time!**


	2. We're madly in love with each other!

**Greeting, everyone!**

**The new chapter is finally here, in commemoration to Kagami Taiga's birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAGAMI! *throw confetties* \(ovo)/\(ovo)/\(ovo)/**

**As expected, almost everyone guessed right about the manga I crossed this fiction with. It's Nisekoi, the epic rom-com that I'm currently obsessed with!**

**Anyway, without any delay, let's move on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket for it belongs to Fujimaka Tadatoshi.**

**Enjoy the story. R&R, plz!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2:<span> We're madly in love with each other!**

When his father told him the solution to stop the imminent war between yakuza and gangsters was that I had to pretend dating with the yakuza's young master, Kagami, despite feeling rather uneasy about it, still went along with it because he just cared too deeply for his family. He was advertised by his father that the other heir was definitely a hot sexy Alpha that would no doubt be a good match with him and that certainly got Kagami's attention. Hell, truth be told, he was kinda looking forward to meeting his soon-to-be (fake) boyfriend.

However, it was until the curtain was pulled, revealing the one on the other side that he knew he had got himself into a horrifying mess that would turn his life upside down completely. Nobody told him that he was gonna date with THAT guy.

"You… you are a gangster's son?", Aomine gaped tremblingly as his mind registered that the one standing before was undoubtedly Kagami Taiga, the new transfer student that he had fallen in hate at first sight.

"You're… the young master of Toou clan?", Kagami pointed his finger at Aomine, refusing to believe that his fake boyfriend had to be none other than Aomine Daiki, the wimpiest and most stupid Alpha he had ever met in his life.

Aomine's father chuckled. "Oh my, so you two are already acquainted."

"It's because I specifically asked the principal to transfer Taiga to the same class as Daiki-kun", Kagami's father stepped in to clarify.

"Old man, what the fuck is this? You gotta be kidding me, right?", Aomine turned to throw a disbelieving look at his father.

"Ehem, Daiki, watch your language", Aomine's father fixed his son a harsh glare. "Allow me to introduce you to each other. This is the boss of Seirin gangsters, Kagami Takeshi and this is his son, Kagami Taiga Ouji-chan."

"Our fate rests on your hand now, Daiki-kun. I hope you will take good care of my son."

"Don't worry. I'll… Oh wait! No no no! No way! I cannot date with him", Aomine yelled protestingly.

"Yeah, Daddy, I don't wanna date with this jerk! Of all people, why do I have to date with the sissiest wimpiest dumbest ganguro that ever existed?", Kagami desperately protested in hope of changing his father's mind.

"Hey, it's an honour to be dating with me- the great Aomine Daiki. It should be me who complains about this arrangement, you pig!", Aomine shouted with the same volume as Kagami.

"Oh please, it is you who should feel honored dating with me so just shut your fucking mouth up, you wimpy ganguro", Kagami retaliated hatefully.

The two teenagers continued their bickering, unaware of the fact they were in the presence of their fathers, who were smiling interestedly.

"Oh my, look at how close you two are!", Takeshi commented fondly with a smile.

"WE'RE NOT!", both teens denied in unison and then turned to glared at each other, annoyed that both of them spoke at the same time.

"It seems like they're here. Just in time!", Aomine's father had this anticipating glint in his eyes, "If you two don't get on good terms soon, things will definitely turn for the worst."

And as if to illustrate his point, suddenly there was a huge explosion tearing the nearby wall, shocking both Kagami and Aomine. When the smoke cleared out, a group of scary men armed with guns stepped in, murderous aura emitting from them, ready to slaughter anyone to get in their way. Aomine gulped as he saw some scary gangster reloading their guns and juggling some grenades as if they were harmless balls, which was TOTALLY not.

Then, two men that were well-dressed in white and exuded the most authoritative aura among them stepped up, one with the glasses donning on his face a serious fierce scowl while the other has this goofy smile with him. The man with the serious expression pushed up his glasses and started talking, or shouting, with a deafening voice that put the loud speaker to shame.

"**You yakuza fiends, I demand you release our ouji this instant. Otherwise, we'll obliterate this pitiful place into oblivion"**, the glassed guy demanded loudly.

"Calm down, Hyuga. Let's try to solve this through peaceful negotiation", the one with goofy smile put his hand on the other's shoulder.

"Yeah, look who's just eagerly blown off the wall with grenade? And stop with that friendly act of yours, Kiyoshi. We're here to save ouji", Hyuga turned to give his companion a mocking glare.

"Eh, guys…" Kagami sweatdropped at the scene. However, hardly had he managed to approached Hyuga and Kiyoshi to stop them when he heard sound of footsteps drawing near and soon, the paper door was slammed open, revealing a horde of yakuza, armed with swords and daggers and emanating an equally hostile aura.

"Well well well, isn't it the fine gentlemen from Seirin group? And I was thinking whether some baboons had infiltrated our house", Imayoshi smirked evilly while sending an evil laser glare that clashed with Hyuga's one.

"This house reeks of stench of losers who haven't bathed for days. And I was wondering whether yakuza is mindful of hygiene. Guess I already have the answer", Hyuga sneered and Kiyoshi was juggling grenades with a dumb expression that totally screamed _"Don't mind me and my grenades 'cause I'm totally innocent"_, "Let's cut the chase. Release our Ouji at once or your little young master will suffer the most horrible consequences". Hyuga stressed every word he spoke, gun ready in his hand to annihilate anyone in his way. Aomine trembled at the threat.

"Don't you ever dare lay your filthy hand on our Bocchan. If our Bocchan loses even a single strand of hair, your little Ouji wouldn't live to see the sun the next day", Wakamatsu stepped in, pointing his sword, which was gleaming darkly with murderous intent. Kagami, like his fake boyfriend, trembled, too.

At this point, both groups had already got themselves into battle stance while keeping a close eye on the opponent's movement for the first attack. On the sideline, Aomine and Kagami were helplessly shaking in fear despite wanting to stop the unavoidable fight between two groups, yet it seemed that their feet at that particular moment opted to stay rooted to the ground, against their protesting mind. Just when it appeared that the fight couldn't be stopped by anyone, Aomine's father cleared his throat, successfully capturing the yakuza and gangsters' attention.

"Ahem, gentleman, I think there are some misunderstandings here. It's true that Taiga-kun is here but we didn't kidnap him. Takeshi-san and he voluntarily come to this place."

"And what makes you think we will believe your words? As if Takeshi-sama and Taiga-ouji would ever bother themselves to come to this wretched place", Hyuga retorted unbelievingly.

"Hyuga-kun, please calm down. He's telling the truth. And everyone, please cease your fight now; otherwise, not only will you hurt yourselves but you will also hurt these two lovebirds' feelings", Takeshi spoke calmly while directing his eyes toward two teenagers, who couldn't help but feel uneasy under the Seirin leader's creepy stare. The yakuza and the gangsters were giving Takeshi a questioning look as they had no idea who were the lovebirds he was talking about.

Right after Takeshi finished his sentence, the Toou's boss sneaked behind two teenagers, grabbed the two's shoulder and announced the arrangement, "Because these two young men right here are currently _**madly in love**_ with each other."

.

.

.

"**WHAAAAAAAT!" **

The yakuza and gangsters screamed disbelievingly at the out-of-the-blue announcement about their young masters in love with each other. Despite being informed beforehand of this, Aomine and Kagami still couldn't bring themselves to accept the painfully unavoidable truth that they would fake date each other in 3 years, and now, with the direct announcement of this atrocity to both groups, there was no way they could escape their unwanted fate. However, how would their respective group react to this news?

Hyuga and Imayoshi turned their heads to their respective young master with an analyzing look as if they had seen through the fake act arranged by their bosses. At this point, both Aomine and Kagami didn't know what to do other than smiling awkwardly under the scrutiny of their groups.

To make the matter more complicated, Takeshi decided to add more fuel into the fire, "And we totally approve of their relationship."

And came the reign of awkward silence, which served to make two teenagers fidget nervously. Both of them didn't know what was gonna happen next and one thing going through both mind was the image of their clans clashing violently each other, believing that the heir of the other group had seduced their respective heir.

Aomine saw Imayoshi wobbling unsteadily towards him, his bang covering his expression. And before the tanned teen was able to open his mouth to say something, the raven had struck first, along with his subordinates.

"Congratulation, Daiki-bocchan!", Imayoshi congratulated merrily.

"Bocchan has finally fallen in love and got himself a boyfriend! And his boyfriend is so hot", Sakurai said dreamily.

"We were so worried! It's been such a long time since your last boyfriend and you haven't shown any interest in anyone other Rai-chan!", Wakamatsu said tearily and then blew his nose with a handkerchief.

"Eh…erm..I…I". Aomine couldn't believe that he was stuttering.

As for Kagami…

"Ouji."

Kagami hastily turned back to the voice, terrified to see what was in store for him.

And without further ado, there came the horror.

Hyuga and Kiyoshi were having their hysteric tears streaming down their faces, accompanied by the tall brunette's loud wailing. Seirin gangsters were also having their own hysteric fit, which included crying like little babies, biting handkerchief, sobbing while gayly hugging each other, etc…

"Oujiiiii", Hyuga tearfully said, "How incompetent of me to fail to realize that you have finally reached that age! As your guardian, I will do my best to support your romance, even if your partner was the heir of the opposing clan". Then, the glassed man dropped down on his knees and used his right arm to cover his eyes, probably hiding his tears of joy.

Standing next to Hyuga, Kiyoshi was dabbing his eyes with a tissue and smiling with a nostalgic look in his eyes. "Our little Taiga has finally grown up and found his other half. Soon, he'll get married and we'll have Taiga Junior running round the house. Oh, time sure flied. I still remember the day when he peed into the mattress and I first changed his diaper."

"Stop deluding yourself, Kiyoshi. You're only 3 years older than me, so how could you change my diaper when you were only 3 years old?", Kagami screeched in embarrassment but was ignored by Kiyoshi, who proceeded to enter the land of past (self-made) memories.

"Well then, for our Bocchan's sake, we will cease the war and make peace with Seirin gangsters", Imayoshi firmly declared, which immediately earned approval from Toou members.

"The same goes for us. Kagami-ouji has our full support to continue his path of love", Kiyoshi announced and Seirin squad was cheering happily.

At this point, unable to tolerate the misunderstanding and two groups' willingness as to their heirs dating each other, Aomine and Kagami decided to speak up.

"What the fuck? You gotta be kidding me. Why would I date this pig?", Aomine pointed rudely at Kagami.

And Kagami also retaliated, "Yeah… you got it all wrong. There is no way that I'm going out with this sissy wimpy ganguro."

**BAM!**

A bullet flew past Aomine's face and planted itself on the wall behind the teen. A droplet of blood could be seen rolling down the tanned teen's cheek.

"** WHAT DID YOU CALL OUR BELOVED ANGEL?"**, Kiyoshi gritted his teeth and spitted out every word slowly as if it were poison. The happy-go-luck man was no longer there but was replaced by an infuriated gangster covered with intense dark aura. "Of all animal, you dare compare our adorable Taiga to a pig! You brat, I'll throw you into the pool of dynamite and blow your head up with grenades."

However, hardly had Kiyoshi finished his threat was a sword swung through the air and impaled next to Kagami, who looked downright terrified at the sharp blade.

"**YOU SCUM.** What did you say you were gonna do to our Bocchan, huh? I swear, if Bocchan lost even a single strand of hair, I'll tear you to pieces", Wakamatsu glared at Kiyoshi, who was scowling evilly at his opponent.

And the battle between two groups quickly erupted again with two sides yelling obscenities and putting blame on one another.

"Fuck you. That brat dares calling our Bocchan a wimp."

"That was because your brat called our Ouji a pig."

"That's it. We'll kill you. CHARGE!"

"Everyone, show no mercy! We'll tear down this place along with these losers!"

"But before that…"

Yakuza and gangsters turned around and looked at their respective young master, both sides' eyes shining creepily in the shadow of their wrath. Then, they opened their mouths and asked one question that both Aomine and Kagami were afraid to be asked.

"**Are you two really DATING?"**

"_Oh shit!"_, both teenagers thought in unison and trembled in fear.

"We'll ask you once more. Are you two really dating?", Imayoshi urged, his hand tightening the sword, ready to slash the enemy the moment his Bocchan answered "No".

Both teens lowered their head to hide their expression, various thoughts passing by their brains as they envisioned the consequences of them saying "No". After 5 seconds of pondering, they finally came to one same conclusion.

"Of course we're _**totally**_ in **love** with each other", Aomine answered cheerfully-maybe a bit too cheerfully, "Lovers usually exchange lovie dovie insults, right, Honey-gami?"

"That's right, Mine-darling. You guys just completely misunderstood our lovie dovie insults", Kagami's background was decorated with angels and sparkles.

"Yeah, when I said pig, I meant that Honey-gami was absolutely CUTE~ and ADORABLEEE~, like Mono Kuro Boo! You guys don't know, pigs are all the rage now!"

"Oh, Mine-darling, you're making me blush! You guys should know that these days, wimpy sissy also means kind, fragile, and delicate. Just look at how gentle Mine-darling is!"

And two teens leaned their heads on each other and made a heart shape with their fingers to complete their act of a lovie dovie couple. Of course, they didn't forget to flash a lovely yet awkward smile to their lovely yet scary spectators.

"_There goes my peaceful life"_, both teens thought in unison.

-o0o-

**7 p.m**

While Toou yakuza and Seirin gangsters were gathering for the meeting about the territory, Aomine was outside, playing basketball alone in his private court at the back of his house. The bluenette steadily dribbled the ball as his mind reeled back to what transpired after his lovie dovie act this evening. After Kagami and Aomine expressed their (fake) love to one another, both sides had, to both teens' relief, calmed down and promised to stop fighting for the sake of their young masters' romance, of course not after giving two boys a full-of-dead-glare warning if one ever tossed the other aside, the whole group would take responsibility.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Aomine charged ahead and leaped up in the air to slam a dunk so powerful that the hoop continued to shake even after the bluenette had dropped to the ground. Dropping himself unceremoniously onto the court, the tanned teen steadily breathed to fill up the air in his lung and gave his aching muscles some rest before directing his gaze to hoop above with a not pleased expression. "Shit", the young man harrumphed. Aomine previously thought that maybe some basketball might help vent off some of his stress, but now, though he had played by himself for half an hour and sweated enough to soak his shirt, the feeling of frustration and anger still hadn't left him but intensified every second he spent on the basketball court.

"_What was I thinking? Basketball would help me alleviate my stress"_, Aomine mentally snorted, _"Yeah right. Like that could happen."_

These days, basketball was no longer fun and exciting to Aomine because his team always emerged victorious and the games didn't turn out as challenging as they were supposed to. However, what made him develop such great disdain for the sport was that his opponent tended to give up after failing to stop his attack and seeing him score basket after basket and the game went on with them making no effort at all to fight back. At first, his foe's looks of defeat might have stroked his ego a bit because it meant that he was a strong player; however, gradually, it just plainly infuriated him. Just simply hearing him and his team, all the opposing teams lost their will to fight and simply let Teiko do whatever they wanted. The thrill of holding, dribbling the basketball, scoring and facing a powerful opponent was no longer there, but instead was filled with a hollow lonely void. Basketball was no longer fun because the only one who can beat him was _him_.

Aomine was so engrossed in his thought that it took him by surprise when a water bottle suddenly entered his vision. Looking up, the tanned teen found Kagami standing before him with an out-of-character troubled expression.

"What are you waiting for? Drink this", Kagami spoke, "I just happened to have this with me when I went out for a walk. Take it before I change my mind."

Despite being a tad confused by the action, Aomine accepted the bottle with a curt nod and grumbled a small "Thanks" before hastily taking a big gulp of water, feeling the fluid cool down his burning throat. Taking a sneaky glance of the newly-arrived companion, whose eyes were roaming around the court, the bluenette let out a huff and put the bottle down.

"Are you supposed to be in the meeting room, waiting for your group to finish and then going home?"

"Please, with no side giving in for the other, it's gonna take them forever to come to a final agreement. It's not like we dating can change their animosity into friendliness", Kagami sighed and continued, "Besides, it's too stuffy in there. I might be the heir to a gangster organization but it doesn't mean I have interest in those things. So I excused myself, took a water bottle and went out to explore your house."

"Why bother bringing along a bottle?", Aomine asked curiously.

"Dunno" was Kagami's short reply.

Then, both teens just sat there in companionable silence, listening to the crickets' chirping and feeling the night breeze gently caressing their skin. It was some time later that Aomine decided to break the silence.

"Hey, you play basketball?"

Kagami didn't answer immediately and for a second, Aomine thought the redhead had no interest in the sport, but then came Kagami's reply. "Yes, I do. In fact, it's my favorite sport."

"Then, have a match with me."

Kagami's eyes reflected surprise for a moment before he heaved a sigh. "'Kay, it's not like I have anything better to do anyway."

The redhead proceeded to stand up, take off his jacket and roll up his sleeves, his eyes not leaving the ball that was being dribbled by Aomine. Without any warning, the tanned teen threw the ball towards Kagami, who surprisingly caught it with ease and started dribbling it.  
>"Whoever gets ten points first wins. No trick, no cheating. We play fair", Aomine announced and Kagami nodded. "Since you're an Omega, I guess I'll go easy on you. Don't cry if I kick your ass, 'kay?", the tanned teen smirked, which immediately earned him a scowl from his companion.<p>

"Don't underestimate me, you wimp. Omega or not, biologically, I'm still a man just like you". Kagami glared at his opponent and increased his dribbling speed. "I'm warning you, you'd better take it seriously or else, I'll wipe this court with your ass."

Aomine mumbled a non-committal "Yeah yeah". From his facial expression, it was obvious that he was not taking this match seriously; in his mind, it was simply something for him to while away the time until he could go back to his room and turn in for the day. Casting his bored glance on Kagami's dribbling form, the tanned teen started to regret asking the other for a match. He was gonna win this anyway so why bother thinking so hard for a simple game?

Both teens locked themselves in an intense staring match and tension rose up in the court, Kagami bouncing the ball expertly while Aomine was eyeing his opponent carefully.

All of the sudden, with speed that the bluenette wasn't aware that he had, Kagami barraged past the stunned tanned man who stood there wide-eyed for a while before gathering himself to chase after the redhead. However, he was one second late.

Upon getting closer to the goal, Kagami jumped up to an extraordinary height and dunked the ball powerfully into the waiting hoop, scoring one for him. For a brief second, Aomine thought he just saw wings sprouting on the redhead's back as he watched the boy leaping into the air to deliver the dunk and then gracefully landing onto the ground. However, his moment of awe was cut short by Kagami, who turned around to flash Aomine a smug grin.

"What? Don't tell me that's all you got, Mine-darling~?"' Kagami provoked, "If you don't get serious now, I'm gonna really wipe this court with your ass."

Snapping out of his momentary trance, albeit a bit pissed by the other's insult, Aomine couldn't help but let a smile cross his face. Kagami Taiga was truly a bag full of unexpected surprise; hardly had he just got used to one aspect of his when another intriguing thing emerged. But this time, he welcomed this surprise.

To Kagami's confusion, Aomine laughed, and not just any laugh, a sincere amused laugh that seemed to soften his usual fierce features and made him, in Kagami's opinion, more boyish and handsome. After a while, the tanned teen managed to calm himself and turned his serious gaze at the redhead.

"Don't get cocky, Honey-gami. Just because you managed to score first doesn't mean you're as strong as me. You're still a hundred years early to beat me, you know."  
>"Bring it on, darling~".<p>

And with those words, the game resumed and this time, Aomine was not holding back. Kagami watched in both shock and awe as his boyfriend made a shot from an impossible angle, making the ball fly beautifully into the hoop. Aomine felt the thrill surging through every fiber of his being as his shot was being blocked by the redhead who could jump unbelievably high. At some point, both teenagers completely immersed themselves in their own world, which was filled with excitement and exhilaration, ignoring everything else because they, at the moment, had eyes for only each other.

After what felt like hours later, Aomine slapped the ball out of Kagami's hand and rushed towards the opposite goal, scoring with his trademark formless shot, thus ending the game by 10-6. Both players sagged, completely exhausted after a long, hard-fought match, trying to catch their breath. Aomine stole a glance of Kagami, who was having this look of utter disbelief on his face, as if it were the first time he had ever lost. Aomine was winner, just as he predicted; however, unlike those previous win after which there was nothing but displeasure, this time, he actually felt... lighter, as if a burden had been lifted off his shoulder, Kagami was truly a good player, Aomine admitted, so it wasn't like the redhead was bragging either. To be honest, when he played with the redhead, he could feel the thrill, the challenge, the excitement he had been missing for so long come and wash through his entire being.

"Ha, told ya that I was gonna kick your ass", Aomine said between his ragged breathing, a taunting smirk plastered on his face.

Kagami turned to glare at the bluenette. "No way I'll leave it like that. One more match."

"What's the point in demanding a rematch? You're still gonna lose anyway."

"You just got lucky..."

"Yeah yeah. If you want another rematch with me, then let me take a break first. You look like you're gonna need one, too."

With that, Aomine plopped down onto the cool surface of the court, Kagami follow suit. Soon, silence reigned over two players as they respired steadily, supplying their bodies with needed oxygen and slowly regaining their normal breathing pace.

"Hey". Kagami said, catching Aomine's attention. "You're pretty damn good at basketball, especially your speed and shooting. Where did you learn those mad skills of yours, huh?"

Kagami watched as the bluenette's expression turning into mild hesitation, as if pondering whether he should tell the redhead or not, before his blue eyes closed, causing the red-haired teen to expect a "It's a secret" to be coming next. However, to Kagami's delight, the tanned teen spoke, "From street basketball. When I was young, I always challenged the older kids in the nearby court and somehow, along the way, I picked up the skill I got now."

"I used to play street basketball, too", Kagami confessed, earning him a "Really" look from Aomine, "In fact, I was introduced to street basketball first by my brother before I joined the school basketball team."

"Wait, you have a brother? I thought you were an only child."

"Brother figure. We're pretty close and he was older than me so I call him big brother."

And their conversation came to an awkward stop, both of them having no idea how to continue the talk. However, it was to be expected due to them usually doing nothing but arguing and throwing insults at each other ever since their first encounter. Not having engaged in any friendly chat before led to them totally clueless as to what they might share in common, except for their love for basketball and family background; and therefore, it was difficult for both teenagers, now fake lovers, to strike up a normal conversation, let alone maintaining it.

In an attempt to break the unpleasant atmosphere, Kagami spoke, palms resting on the ground behind his back, eyes looking up to sky where the luminous full moon was shining, "You know. I'm glad that I have found something we share in common."

Aomine only mumbled a small affirmative, his gaze first focused mindlessly on a faraway tree and shifted towards the cloudless sky. "Now that we are lovers, it's best that we have something in common. I'd say basketball is a good start."

There was a pause when Kagami closed his eyes and started stretching his arms. When he was done, the redhead continued, "At first, I thought that there would be nothing good coming out of this "me dating you" thing, but now, I changed my mind."

"On the first week I returned to Japan, I had went to some local court and asked for a few matches with some random players and what should I say, they were horrible. None could even stop my attack, all games having the same result of me taking up all the scores. You know, at that time, I was very disappointed in the level of Japanese basketball."

On hearing that, Aomine could understand Kagami's feelings at that time because he himself was currently experiencing the same thing. To him, basketball had become so easy that the games also became stale and dull; without a powerful opponent to compete, it was pointless for him to play the sport, let alone practicing it.

"However, now that I know you're one amazing basketball player, I guess I'll have to start practicing more diligently now to catch up with you. I mean, you're totally amazing with that crazy speed of yours and you make the most unexpected but amazing shot. It's very cool playing with you, Aomine. You might be an annoying person but…"

Aomine didn't know what had compelled him to do so but at that particular moment, he chose to look straight into Kagami's face. And then, his eyes widened.

_**BA-THUMP**_

"I think you're also a cool guy. Maybe us dating is not so bad after all."

Kagami looked into Aomine's blue orbs and gave him the most sincere smile he had ever given to the bluenette since their first meeting. The moonlight cast a strange enchanting cover onto the redhead's form, illuminating his facial features and above all, causing the scarlet orbs to shine luminously in the shadow. For a moment there, Aomine's heart skipped a beat because the scene in front of him was simply…breathtaking. Everything about Kagami seemed so captivating, so holy, so angelic. For the first time since he first met the redhead, Aomine had finally noticed Kagami's beauty as an Omega and the redhead was not just any ordinary beautiful Omega- a beauty that was not only sexually appealing but also astonishingly cute and radiantly pure. Truly a work of art, a masterpiece. He was such a lucky guy to be dating with…

Wait, what the hell did he just think?

"**AAAAAARGH" **

Aomine suddenly stood up and screamed, shocking Kagami. Did he just seriously think Kagami as cute? But what's more, why the fuck did his heart just skip a beat over this pig of an Omega? **No freaking way.**

Attempting to get rid of nauseous notion, Aomine feigned arrogant, which was by no means a difficult feat for him, and flashed a taunting smirk at Kagami.

"Flattering won't get me to like you, you pig. I still can't stand the fact that you're my boyfriend!"

And of course, this quickly triggered Kagami's fuse of anger.

"WHAT! Don't you dare call me a pig. And that's supposed to be my line, you sissy wimpy ganguro!"

And the epic battle between the panther and the tiger erupted and lasted until their father came to pick them up. They bid goodbye, of course, after a few lovie-dovie swearing and vulgar gestures.

-o0o-

**The next morning **

The young heir of Toou clan was floating in his own (dirty) dreamland of Rai-chan and beautiful muscular Omegas when he was forced to wake up by a harsh yank at his collar accompanied by a booming voice.

"Bocchan, wake up. You have a guest!", Wakamatsu shook his young master, who opened his eyes and glared menacingly at his sleep offender.

"What do you mean a guest? Who the fuck would come this early in the morning?", Aomine said groggily and pulled up the cover, hoping Wakamatsu would leave him alone.

"It's your boyfriend, Bocchan. His group comes, too."

And with that, Aomine was completely awake.

Standing outside of Aomine's Japanese-style mansion was unmistakenly Kagami and his merry(?) friends. For some unknown reasons that Aomine would rather not know, the redhead was tastefully dressed in orange helix-patterned shirt, a sleeveless white jacket and faded blue jeans, with his usual red bandanna as a final touch while donning on his face a try-hard happy expression bordering pissed.

"Good morning, Mine-darling. Lovely weather, isn't it?", Kagami greeted and Aomine just stood there like a dumbass, "I'm sorry for asking this so sudden. But would you like to go on a date with me today?"

Aomine made a "What the fuck" face. Behind him, there was whistling, clapping, fan-boy screaming, snapping sound of camera, all members of Toou group gathering to congratulate their young master on successfully scoring a date after many years of forever-alone.

"Nice one, there, Bocchan!"

"I'm sooooo jealous!"

"Go for it, Bocchan! Don't forget to take pictures, okay?"

Kiyoshi was smiling goofily as always while Hyuga was looking every bit grim, as if hoping for something to fall from the sky onto Aomine.

"The weather today is perfect. So why should you two scoop up at home and not go out on a date on a day like this?", Kiyoshi smiled at Aomine, who instinctively shivered. This guy's smile somehow reminded the bluenette of Imayoshi.

But right now there was one big ass problem for him to deal with.

He was gonna go on freaking DATE with Kagami Taiga.

Could this get any worse?

**_TBC_**

* * *

><p><strong>As for now, I still haven't decided the couple for Kuroko yet, so I'm gonna leave the shipping a question mark until I have made the final decision.<strong>

**BTW, if you're interested in angsty AoKaga story, then feel free to check my other fic: Indigo Dye. Warning, it's not pink like this fic.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
